powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anna Thomas-Carson
Annabeth "Anna" Thomas-Carson is a major protagonist in Power Rangers Turbo and C-Squad Power Rangers SPD. She is the second Turbo Yellow Ranger and the C-Squad Yellow Ranger. Biography Turbo Part 2 Anna was a recurring character during the beginning of the Turbo Era. She was an Riverside High School swimmer and was seen helping the terrified citizens of Riverside get to safety during one of Hexica's major attack on the city. Anna first met Susie Gold in the summer of 2000 after her coach Claire Mitchell graduated from Riverside. Anna and Susie first started hanging out after Anna and her swim teammates win the swim meet. Anna was chosen by Claire to take her place as the Yellow Ranger, becoming the first ever African-American Yellow Ranger, taking over control of the Dune Star TurboZord and later gaining access to the Star Racer RescueZord. She was originally suggested to share a love interest with foreign exchange student, Jon, the new Turbo Green Ranger, and they later became friends. Anna was secretly envious of Susie because of her popularity, good grades, and even her history as a power ranger. When the Power Chamber was destroyed by Hexica and the defeated Power Rangers received word that Susie had been captured on by evil forces, Anna and the other three new Turbo Rangers - Andy, Chris, and Jon- left Earth for a time portal in a NASADA space shuttle, powerless but ready to fight to save Susie. This event occurred at the same time, Anna, Susie, and their friends graduated from Riverside High in 2001, a year after Susie's former Power Ranger teammates graduated. C-Squad Anna and the other Rangers then met SPD cadets Sky and Bridge, in NewTech City in the year 2021, and she was given new powers as the Yellow C-Squad Ranger, who later commanded the Mega V-4 (Saucer) Zord. Anna was sadden when Susie tells her and the others that she was stepping down and gave the C-Squad Morpher to Shelly Breckinridge. When the C-Squad Rangers were unable to get back home, they made a deal with Sky and Bridge, he would help them get home while they help them defeat Vexica, who as capture the other cadets. Anna developed a crush on Bridge. She discovered that he was psychic and but had similiar personalities. On Anna's birthday, the monster Body Switcher had managed to make Vexica look like Anna, and vice-versa. Anna managed to escape and warned the other Rangers about Vexica posing as her. During battle, Bridge got her Morpher, but had trouble telling who was the real Anna, and he gained an idea, knowing only him and the other Rangers know how to activate the Morphers, he used that to his advantage, and got Anna her Morpher back. She shared a love interest with Bridge, who shared a kiss with her after the final battle in C-Squad Power Rangers SPD a few years later, Anna is a swimming coach at San Angeles High School, while Jon Phillips is a tennis player, and Susie is a teacher as the same school. They return to Power Ranger duties after their nemesis Vexica traveled to 2007 to wreak havoc on San Angeles. Along with Anna, Jon, and Susie, there was Anna 17-year-old cousin Kayla Thomas, a student at San Angeles High who is a cheerleader and an aspiring fashion designer, and Jon's younger sister, Jocelyn, who is a polar opposite. Mentions In Power Rangers Super Samurai, Anna is mentioned when her cousins Jaycee and Kayla were talking about how to spend their vacations with their boyfriends or with Anna and her new husband, Bridge Carson. Family *Carol Thomas - Mother *Hubert Thomas - Uncle *Jaycee Thomas - Cousin *Kayla Thomas - Cousin *Bridge Carson - Husband *Unborn Child - Currently Expecting, with Bridge Trivia *After replacing Claire Mitchell as the Turbo Yellow Ranger, Anna became the first ever African-American Yellow Ranger. *Anna became friends with Susie Gold, before she became a Power Ranger. *Anna and Susie celebrated their 18th birthdays in C-Squad Power Rangers SPD. *She was the only Turbo Ranger to keep her color when she became C-Squad Ranger. *Anna was the second to have divorced parents, the first being Carmen and the third being Heather. **She was also the first yellow ranger to have divorced parents. The second was Spinner Walsh. *She is the first ranger to be jealous of an past ranger (She was jealous was Susie's popularity and her ranger history). The second was Lindsay Cartwright, who was jealous of Heather Merrill's easy-going personality and kind-hearted-ness. See Also *Claire Mitchell - The previous Yellow Turbo Ranger, whom she replaced. *Kayla Thomas - Anna's Galactic Force teammate and cousin. *Jaycee Thomas - Anna's cousin. *Bridge Carson - Anna's husband. *Bridge-Anna Relationship - A history of the relationship between Anna and fellow Ranger Bridge Carson. *Susie-Anna Friendship - A history of Anna's friendship with Susie Gold. *Spinner Walsh - A future yellow ranger who has divorced parents like Anna. Category:Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Galactic Force Category:C-Squad Power Rangers SPD Category:Telexa Era Power Rangers Category:Married